Eric Joins the Football Team
by Kristina Ray
Summary: Eric tries to prove he's strong by joining the school football team.


Rachel Wilson

**Eric joins the Football Team**

Donna dribbles the basketball down the driveway, quick jump shot… swish!

"Haha" Donna laughs at Eric.

"Man! Eric, you suck!" Hide teases, sitting on a lawn chair, drinking a Pepsi.

"Yeah, you're weak, Eric." Fez says while eating chocolate.

Building up courage, Eric says with a determined look on his face, "Oh yeah, well if I'm so weak, how I can dunk? Eric drives towards the basket, leaps up, soars through the air…then came crashing down, with the basketball hoop pole between his legs. As Eric lay there, groaning with agony on the grass, his friends laughed at him in the background.

"Ya see Eric; the thing is you can't dunk." Hide laughs as he walks away.

"Hey Eric, the ball suppose to go in the hoop!" Kelso yells while playing with a pack of neighborhood dogs.

Donna reaches down to help Eric stand up.

"It's ok Eric, nobody thinks you're weak." Donna says trying to cheer Eric up.

"Yeah right, everyone thinks I'm weak, even you!" Eric yells, then storms into his house.

Later that night, Donna, Hide, Kelso, Fes, and Jackie were hanging out in Eric's basement.

"Kelso! Get me a popsicle!" Hide demands while lying on the couch.

"Get your own!" Kelso yelled back while watching TV.

"Both of you shut up!" Donna shouts as she walks to get Hide a popsicle from the freezer. "Where's Eric?" Donna asked.

"Ever since the basketball game, the idiot has been at the Photo Hut pouting!" Hide laughs while licking his grape popsicle.

"I feel really bad for him, you guys were being jerks earlier" Donna expresses.

"Ah, come on Donna we were just fooling around, Eric knew we were kidding." Celso reassures.

"Yeah, I hope so. Ya know what; I'm just going to go to the Photo Hut and cheer him up. See ya!" Donna says while walking out the door.

"Later!" Hide said.

When Donna arrived at the Photo Hut, Eric was behind the counter helping some old lady.

"Is that all ma'am?" Eric asked the old lady.

"Yes, thank you." the old lady said before leaving the Photo Hut.

"Hey." Donna says to Eric once the old lady left the Photo Hut.

"What do _you_ want?!" Eric snapped back in a mean tone.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for making fun of you." Donna apologized. Eric just stood there.

"Well say something!" Donna demanded.

"What do you want me to say, everyone knows I'm weak, I can't even lift our forty pound weights. Eric confessed.

"That's okay, it doesn't matter whether or not you're strong, what matters is on the inside." Donna said while giving Eric a hug.

"Yeah I guess." Eric admitted. "Wait, what if I joined the football team?! Then I can prove I'm strong!" Eric said excitedly, flexing his arms where his muscles should be, but _aren't_.

"Eric didn't you _just_ say that it's what's on the inside that counts?!" Donna asked in a confused tone, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but this way I can prove I'm strong! I'm gonna go tell the guys! See ya!" Eric yelled while running out the Photo Hut door, pumped.

A few minutes later Eric boasted through his basement door "Hey guys guess what?!"

"You lost your first tooth!?" Hide asked in a sarcastic voice.

Eric ignored Hide, and yelled "I'm gonna join the football team!" Hide boasted out laughing.

"Eric, are you serious?" Jackie asked sounding intrigued.

"Yes." Eric replied.

"Forman, you're gonna get yourself killed. So, go for it." Hide said joking around"

"When is your first practice?" Jackie asked.

"Tomorrow." Eric mumbled.

"Can I drive you to practice?!" Jackie asked excitedly.

"Ah sure, I don't care." Eric replied.

"Jackie, you just want to drive Eric to practice so you can meet a bunch of hot football players!" Kelso yelled, sounding mad. Red started walking down the stairs to the basement.

"Oh yeah, um can you guys kind of keep the whole football thing a secret from Red? Because, ah yeah I just _really _don't want him to know." Eric whispered before Red reached the basement.

"Yeah sure Eric." Hide assured. "Oh hey Red, guess what, Eric joining the football team


End file.
